


Constellations

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: One family under the stars
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 1





	Constellations

Stanley lay on their back, staring up at the stars in the sky. A blanket had been laid out just before nightfall and Stanley and Lefou laid out in the garden with Jeanne-Marie. She was just starting to doze off, pressed against Stanley’s chest, flowers still in her hair from earlier. Lefou lay on her other side, the two keeping her warm together.

Lefou pointed up at the sky. “That’s the North Star,” he softly said. “And from there...that’s Orion’s Belt. He’s chasing the Seven Sisters and you can find them over…”

They had never really learned much about the stars. Stanley knew that they liked looking up at them and that they were pretty, nothing else. Their husband however had been a soldier and he seemed to know a lot about them. Lefou said that this was because knowing how to read them proved useful, especially if one got lost and needed to find their way back to friendly territory.

“...and there’s Cygnus…”

Stanley made a faint attempt at following Lefou’s directions. It always seemed so difficult whenever he explained it to them. They just liked listening to his voice, watching how excited he got as he told Stanley something new about the stars and constellations.

Lefou glanced over, blinking when he realized Stanley was looking at him and not the sky. “Stanley?”

“Hm?”

“You’re not even looking anymore!” he laughed.

Stanley shrugged, carefully moving closer to kiss Lefou. “Why should I look up there when my own personal star is right here?” they asked.

Lefou snorted, swatting Stanley gently on the face. “You’re worse than Lumiere when he’s drunk!” he said.

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” Stanley hummed. They laughed when Lefou swatted them again, shaking their head. “Don’t wake up the baby!”

“If she wakes up then you’re putting her back to sleep with those lines of yours,” Lefou murmured. Stanley just smiled and the two looked back up at the stars.


End file.
